


Stargaze with me, please?

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, analogical fluff, hope you guys enjoy too!, this was written for my secret sander!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: Virgil doesn’t know how to confess his feelings for Logan, so he goes to roman for help, logically.





	Stargaze with me, please?

Virgil approached Romans room tentatively, his hands wringing together with nerves. He took several deep breathes before knocking on the princes door lightly. Once. Twice. Three times, then he took a step back and waited. The door then swung open revealing the creative side, who raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at Virgil. 

“What can I do for you dark and gloomy?” Roman asked leaning against the door frame of his room. Virgil avoided his gaze, looking at his shoes, the wall, his hands.. anywhere but. 

He swallowed hard before finally looking up to the princes face. “I... I need your help” the emo mumbled shyly, fingers now fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie. 

“Would you like to come in virge?” The prince offered, taking a step to the side to allow Virgil access to his room. Virgil nodded before crossing swiftly over into Romans room and plonking himself down on the edge of the creative sides bed. Roman chuckled softly as he closed the door and walked over to sit beside virgil.  
“So what seems to be troubling you emo nightmare?” Virgil gave half a smile at that, Romans nicknames for him were now considered very much more playful than hurtful.

“I.. er..” Virgil started but he struggled to put together a coherent sentence. Roman stayed quiet and waited for Virgil to get it out in his own time, knowing if he pushed him it could make things worse.

“So uh hypothetically, if I.. if I wanted to admit feelings to someone.. how would I do it? Hypothetically speaking, like obviously I don’t.. like anyone” Virgil muttered the last of his sentence, again avoiding the princes gaze.

“Well my misunderstood shadowling, hypothetically, who would these feelings be for?” Roman put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, trying to comfort him with the physical contact.

Virgil muttered a name under his breath, before jumping up and turning to leave. “This- this was stupid I’m sorry for bothering you” Virgil started to cross the room to the door but a hand on his wrist tugged him back. 

“Virgil it’s not stupid, it’s obviously something that is bothering you- hypothetically speaking of course” Virgil could hear the slight smile on the princes face as he spoke and Virgil sighed a small smile on his own lips.

He sat back down with Roman and ran a hand through his hair. “Roman, I think... I’m hopelessly in love with Logan and I don’t... I don’t know how to tell him, I don’t want to but I... I gotta get it off my chest, at least when he turns me down I can work on trying to get over it knowing there’s no way in hell-“ 

“Whoah what do you mean when, you don’t know how he feels virge” Roman says softly, cutting of Virgil’s nervous rambling. Virgil just looked at him pointedly.

“Do any of us know how he feels? He’s a closed book Roman I... I know he likes to think he doesn’t have feelings or whatever but he does! Sometimes when I’m sat in his room with him while he studies he’ll go off on little rambles about something he finds interesting and- fuck ro you should see his face he just lights up! He comes alive and it’s... its amazing” Virgil sighs laying back on the princes bed. Roman chuckles softly. 

“You really like him huh?” He teases and Virgil grabs a pillow hitting the fanciful side with it. 

“Shut up, I see the way you swoon over Patton” Virgil says with a smirk, watching as Romans cheeks turn a shade of pink.

“Whatever, this is about you and your feelingsy problems” Roman mutters, but he can’t help the smile on his face at the mention of Patton.

“That’s not even a word ro” Virgil laughed a little sitting back up. “I just, don’t know what to do” he sighed.

“I have an idea” Roman grinned Virgil’s eyes widened. 

“Oh no that can’t be good” He snickered and Roman playfully hit the anxious sides arm. 

“I’ll have you know it’s a fantastic idea!” Roman pouted and Virgil laughed again.

“Let’s here it then” Virgil said cocking an eyebrow.

“So, you admit your feelings-“

“I hate it” Virgil deadpanned and Roman sighed.

“You didn’t let me finish, brad pitiful!” Roman exclaimed and Virgil rolled his eyes. “Anyway, as I was saying you admit your feelings to him while star gazing in the imagination! Logan loves stars and stuff, you can get all deep and talk about the stars and constellations and it’ll be so cute!” Roman squealed, grin on his face. Virgil sighed.

“I guess I gotta tell him one way or another” Romans grin widened. “If it goes wrong I’m blaming you” Virgil said as he got up to leave, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“Oh and Virgil, when he admits he likes you too you owe me” Roman smirked. “You should see the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you, you’re really special to him” Roman said softly and Virgil just shook his head. 

“Why would I be special to him I’m nothing but a thorn in all of your sides... anyway, thanks for the help ro” Virgil smiled weakly and Roman frowned about to argue that Virgil was wrong but the anxious side had sunk out of his room before he could.

Later that day Virgil found himself outside Logan’s door, hands wringing together with nerves, he considered just turning around and heading back to his own room when Logan’s door opened and he froze.

“Oh salutations Virgil, did you require my assistance?” Logan asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Virgil’s breathing started to become more laboured and there were hands on his shoulders in an instance. “Virgil? Breath, remember? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight” Logan exaggerated his breathing to help Virgil relax.   
Virgil forced himself to copy Logan and his breathing returned to normal. 

“S-sorry I uh-“ Virgil started but Logan cut him off.

“No need to apologise V” Logan smiled. “I was actually- uh coming to find you” and Virgil swore he saw heat rise to the logical sides face. 

“Oh?” Virgil tried not to sound as shocked as he did. “I uh I was just gonna um- actually no never mind, what did you need lo?” Virgil scratched the back of his neck as he felt himself flush.

“Did you require something?” Logan asked tilting his to the side slightly and Virgil sighed. It was now or never.

“I was just- I was wondering if you maybe wanted to Uh come and star gaze with me? No- forget about it that’s stupid I just- I thought since you uh you liked astrology and stuff that maybe it would be cool to look at the constellations but uh don’t feel obliged to say yes-“ Virgil’s ramble was cut off by a small chuckle from Logan and Virgil felt sick. He was laughing at him, he thought it was stupid why did he even bother? Roman was wrong he knew this would happen-

“Virge, hey I’d love to! I uh apologise if you thought I was laughing at you, I wasn’t I merely found your rambling quite... endearing” Logan was definitely blushing then.

Virgil looked up slightly shocked. “You- you do? You want to? Are you sure?” And Logan chuckled softly again.

“Yes Virgil I would” the logical side smiled and offered Virgil his arm. “I presume we are going to use the imagination? Might we require Romans permission?”

Virgil shook his head and linked his arm with Logan’s, blush rising up his own face. “No- uh I asked him earlier” he muttered and started walking, tugging Logan along slightly.

“Oh did- did Roman help you plan this?” Logan questioned quietly as they walked the short distance down the hall. Virgil nodded before coming to an abrupt halt. Virgil considered feigning headache or something but Logan had already pulled him inside and suddenly they were in a field, it was dark apart from the bright moon illuminating the sky and the millions of stars scattered about the darkness. Virgil breathed out a ‘woah’ as he glanced around, it was beautiful.

“Is here an adequate spot?” Logan asked drawing Virgil from his thoughts. Virgil nodded, feeling too speechless to come up with a coherent response. The pair sat on the ground before shifting so they were lying side by side staring up at the sky.

“I’ve never done this before... it’s so beautiful” Virgil whispered after a moment of silence, Logan glanced over at him, a find smile on his face. 

“Agreeable, stars are truly magnificent, did you know that most stars you’re seeing now- if not all of them, are probably dead? But because of the speed light travels and the time it takes for the light to reach us, when we see them they are still glowing bright, well some can be duller than others but- “ Virgil turned his head to look at Logan while he spoke the words slowly becoming a background noise as he focused on the logical sides face, the way his eyes lit up as he explained things would never get old to Virgil. Logan was staring back up at the stars while he spoke, he could feel Virgil’s eyes on him so he turned to look at him, Virgil quickly returned his gaze to the sky.

“Can you tell me about the constellations?” Virgil asked, almost a whisper. His fingers played and pulled at the grass beneath him as his eyes darted about at the various illuminant dots above him. 

“Of course” Logan said softly, fond smile on his face. He began by pointing up at the first one he spotted, it was clear and easy for them to see. He started explaining to Virgil the origin of it and what it meant. While he spoke Logan let his hand lay beside Virgil’s, inching it closer every so often. Occasionally their fingers would brush and Virgil’s heart rate quickened slightly. Just a coincidence he told himself, until Logan had outright grabbed his hand. 

Virgil swore he stopped breathing, allowing his fingers to be interlaced with Logan’s. “Is this okay Virgil?” Logan asked quietly, Virgil had never heard him sound so uncertain, so fragile, so afraid. 

“Yeah” the anxious side breathed, squeezing Logan’s hand gently. He willed his heart to stop beating so fast, surly Logan could hear it, he could, the loud thuds ever prominent in his ears.

Neither boys noticed that they had slowly begin to gravitate closer to one another or at least if they had they chose not to mention it, hands still interlocked. Virgil had kept glancing at Logan, hoping he he wouldn’t notice. After a moment of silence Virgil started getting antsy. He just had to do it, he had to tell him-

“Virgil, the stars are above us” Logan spoke, before slowly turning to face the anxious side. “And as beautiful as they are, I can’t help but notice you staring at me”

Shit. He noticed, he knew, Logan was going to think he was a weirdo. Virgil kept his gaze focused upwards at the stars, he knew there was a furious blush across his cheeks and he gripped Logan’s hand a little tighter.

“Virge” Logan chuckled and reached over with his other hand placing it on Virgil’s cheek, encouraging the anxious side to look at him. So Virgil did, he mirrored Logan’s position, now laying on his side facing the logical side. It was then Virgil was acutely aware of their close proximity. His eyes never left Logan’s and he lay there silently, awaiting Logan’s next move.

“Is there a reason we are here tonight?” Logan asked, hand never leaving Virgil’s cheek. Virgil still couldn’t find the words to answer, he just laid there, dead silent until he forced himself to answer. Logan was patient with him, much like Roman had been earlier, waiting for him to compose his thoughts in order to give a clear answer.

“I intended for this to be a chance for me to do something I’ve been avoiding the entire time we’ve been out here” Virgil admitted with a nervous chuckle, biting on his lip anxiously. Logan gave a soft smile and squeezed his hand encouragingly, though staying silent. 

“Logan, I... do you know how amazing you are?” Virgil started, watching Logan’s expression, in the glow of the moon he could see Logan’s cheeks tinge pink, he could see Logan wanted to protest so he carried on speaking. “You do so much for Thomas, for us! You work so hard to keep everything working, to keep us all functioning.. I mean- without you we’d be all over the place... you help me stay grounded, you- you taught me to stay calm in my times of panic and.. I’m forever grateful for that, but it’s not just that” he took a deep breath before continuing. “When you go off on your little knowledge tangents you get this look on your face, your whole face just lights up, you get so excited with sharing your intellect, I can’t help but be mesmerised... Logan I” Virgil but his lip again. “There’s so much more I could say about you, how much I adore you, but I know I’m rambling so to cut to the chase I.. I love you Logan” Virgil says quietly, voice barley above a whisper.

Logan was shocked, he didn’t know what to say but he knew if he didn’t do something, say anything, Virgil would spiral into panic no doubt. So Logan did the first thing that came to mind, he leaned in and he kissed him. Virgil froze at first, too shocked to do anything but then Logan’s hand was cupping his jaw gently and Virgil melted against him starting to reciprocate the kiss. It was soft and gentle and full of emotion from both sides.

Logan was first to pull away, giggling slightly when Virgil tried to chase his lips. “Don’t laugh at me” Virgil whined, placing a kiss to Logan’s jaw instead as he nuzzled closer to Logan. 

“I’m not virge” he mumbled softly, detangling his fingers from Virgil’s and wrapping his arms around the anxious side. Virgil tucked his head into Logan’s neck and the two stayed there like that in silence for a while, before Logan spoke up again. “Did you really... did you really mean all that stuff about me?” He whispered quietly.

Virgil nodded slightly. “Of course lo, I wouldn’t of said it otherwise” Virgil mumbled, a yawn escaping his lips shortly after. 

“That is er- excellent” Virgil chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose against Logan’s neck. 

“You’re such a nerd, I love it” the anxious side mumbled before gently detaching himself from Logan. “We should go back, I’m tired and I don’t fancy sleeping out here tonight” Virgil said with another yawn as he sat up and stretched, joints popping and cracking as he did so.

“Perhaps my room would be more satisfactory” Logan said with a slight smirk and Virgil blushed, laughing a little. “I believe you owe me a lot of cuddles” he added with a grin and Virgil smiled fondly at the nerd. 

“I believe I do”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my piece for my secret sander! (@enbyamy on tumblr!!) thought I’d share it here too! I uploaded it to tumblr also (@crimisboiihowell) <\- yes I will change my url soon xD anyway hope you guys like it!   
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
